


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Broken Bones, Dehydration, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Little Fluff, Other, Pain, Purple Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Racism, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Terminal Illnesses, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: These characters are not here to have a good time, let's just say that.(ok, maybe one-two will have a nicer scenario or a relatively good ending, my heart is not all stone.)





	1. Doesn't realise they've been injured

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Underswap Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Swapfell Papyrus, Mafiatale, injuries

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?”

“Shut it, Ashtray!”

Slim covered Stretch’s mouth before he could talk back, watching Red who locked the entry door and now was looking out one of the dusty windows. A moment later he ducked and the other two did the same as they heard shouts coming from outside. The seconds tensely ticked away, all of them readying their magic, hands on their guns, clicking off the safety. After some minutes, the voices finally started to quiet, the steps sounding further and further away, but they only sighed and relaxed when all noise was gone.

Stretch swatted Slim’s hand away, glaring at Red. “We are dead. Thanks. And we can’t even teleport back because of your stupid rules.”

“How ta fuck was I suppose ta know the cargo was fer Chillby?!” Red massaged his forehead, muttering to himself before turning fully to the others. “They didn’ see our faces, so we’re fine. That fuckin’ campfire’s too weak ta do anythin’ at the end anyways. Boss could kick ‘is ass.”

“That’s why we are hiding, huh?”

“I said Boss, not us. And ‘m not about ta become a sieve by ‘is dumb henchmen, so yes, we gonna stay ‘ere fer a bit. Now, are any of ya hurt?”

Even as they shook their head, Red inspected them, looking for any holes or scars. God, the Boss was going to kill him for making this mess while he was in charge of training the newbies. Of course it was his fucking idea to give them to him, but honestly, the Boss should’ve seen something like this coming.

“Mother hen.” Whispered Slim with a smirk.

“Fuck off.”

After a few seconds, Red stood up, looking around to see what this warehouse was storing and if any of it could be good use for them. He heard a loud gasp leaving Stretch.

“Holy-!”

“Shit….”

“What’s it with ya two?”

“Red, yer dusting.” Slim pointed at the end of his shirt where dust was trickling out. There was a moment of silence.

“Oh.”

Red fell to his knees as soon as the pain hit his spine, biting back a groan. Looks like one of the knives did hit him after all. He tried to move, but even an inch seemed too painful. Tears were already gathering in his eyesockets as he hissed, his breathing fastening. Slim lifted his shirt up carefully, searching for the injury. Stretch leant closer to the two, his eyelights immediately finding it.

“One of the thoracic vertebras is busted. There is a deep stabbing wound and… Fuck, it’s almost cut completely half… What the hell…” He said, and he locked eyes with Slim. After a few seconds, they nodded and Stretch grabbed both of them.

“Don’cha dare! You don’ know if there’s someone in ‘is office!” Red growled, biting back a painful yelp.

“Frankly, I don’t care.”

“For fuck’s sa-“

Before Red could finish, they all disappeared.


	2. Common Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Undertale Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Kedgeup, Stuck in Underfell, Sickness turned serious

The sound of a loud sneeze filled the livingroom as Edge carried a cup of Golden Flower Tea in his hands. He stopped next to the couch, looking down at the skeleton who was currently occupying it. Comic looked up at him and after some seconds, he grinned at him weakly.

“Okay, kettle down, Edgelord, I get up:” Edge rolled his eyelights as Comic sat up, leaning against the armrest.

“That was terrible and you know it.”

“It was worth it.” He coughed, his throat aching as he held up his hands and took the cup from Edge. “Plus you said that as long as I can make puns, we don’t have to worry.”

There was no response. Comic slowly sipped the tea, the healing magic slowly filling his Soul. He sighed as he felt the soreness lessening in his throat, although the urge to cough was there, ready to rise again. He glanced back at Edge who watched him intently.

“Hey, Edgelord, quit looking at me like I’m red tea to die at any minute. I’m just ill.”

“In Underfell. With cut off medical supplies.” Edge curtly answered, ignoring the pun before setting the blanket right on Comic when he saw the other shiver.

“My bro and Blue already said they will come as soon as they can. And we can always test if Red’s theory is right.”

“Even he said there is a chance of something going wrong and when he says that, it means you could dust. And I’m not letting you die by that machine.”

“Oh, then what do you let me be killed by?” Comic didn’t even finish the question before he started to hack that turned into a full coughing fit, his whole body shaking with every new one that was coming. Edge took the cup from his hands when he was close to spilling the tea on himself. After a while, he started to dry heave, leaning forward. Edge clenched his teeth and pulled out his phone, quickly hitting in the numbers.

“Not from this.”


	3. Memory Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Undertale Brothers, Swapfell Brothers, One-sided love

“It was great having you two here!” Rus said happily, as he opened the entrance door of the house. He looked up, noticing the grey clouds in the distance that promised rain for the next coming day or two. But for now, humans and monsters were both enjoying the nice weather. He waved at one of their neighbours as his brother, Razz and Slim stepped out of the house. The Swapfell skeletons both stopped on the porch, glancing around for any threat before relaxing and savouring the feeling of being outside.

“Well, the hospitality was above my expectations, although I would prefer if in the future you didn’t send invitations on such short notice.”

“You know you could just come at any time you want, and more often even, right?” Comic asked, a lazy grin appearing on his face.

“Unlike you, we don’t just “hop” to the others randomly and when we want to. We actually follow manners and we have tasks to complete and jobs to do, not just sitting at a sentry station and writing one sentence long daily reports.” Razz answered, already heading towards the shed in the backyard, where the machine was.

“Hey, there wasn’t a dicky-word of complaining from Undyne.”

Rus stepped next to Slim as he listened how the two Sanses started bickering half-heartedly. He felt his posture going a tad tenser, a knot forming in his non-existent stomach.

“M’lord didn’ really that as ‘n insult. It was nice comin’ ‘ere. But ya knew that, huh?”

They locked eyes with each other, before Slim snorted and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it. Rus felt his smile saddening and he quickly changed it back to a cheerful one. Slim almost always knew the instentions behind his plans. It was hard to jape him, he tried once or twice when they-

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I just decided a friendly get together with my friends in our universe, doing friendly things that in no way had the intention of unwinding that ever present tension from your brother’s posture.” He responded, interrupting his own thoughts before they went too far. Slim just snorted again with an amused smile and enjoyed the light breeze that appeared. There was silence between them, Rus letting the other appreciate the situation. But he saw the look Slim was sending towards the shed, where their brothers were waiting.

“Do not worry, Slim, I believe you will soon reach the Surface in your universe! If we all did, you will do too, this is one of those constant things Sans rambles about with those sciency words!”

“Heh… Then keep believin’ Rus. Maybe it’ll help us come true.” Slim said, throwing away the cigarette and starting to walk towards the shed.

Rus heard that sentence before. But it was empty now. It didn’t have hope in it, didn’t have trust, just emptiness.  ~~It didn’t have that love towards him he always heard in his tone.~~

He froze as he realised that he stepped forward, his hand lifted up mid-air, ready to grab Slim, ready to do… What? He knew what he wanted to do, so many things kept coming, but nothing that he could anymore, and maybe never again. And when he realised that, his Soul ached harder. His eyelights met Razz’s and he saw that understanding, that pain,  _because why didn’t he remember too?_ Then Razz focused his attention back to his brother who thankfully didn’t notice any of this, telling him to hurry up.

Rus put his arm down, slowing down his breathing as he felt that burn in his chest, just like when they first heard what happened in Swapfell. Hurt and determination united in him. He turned around and went inside, heading to the kitchen, his smile still plastered on his face, wavering.

They got out once. They will do it again, and make sure they never have to repeat it. And just like last time, he will be there for them if they need help, even if not the same way. But no one said things can’t go back to how they were.

So he believed. And he hoped.


	4. Painful Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Undertale Sans, Swapfell Sans, Rottenjoke, Pain

Comic whined as he saw Razz enter the room, scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall.

“Get out. Please get-agh!” he put his hands on his skull, his stretching and sharpening fingers scrapping against the bone. It was like something pushing his skull outward, like an air extending a balloon, and it was wrong, his bones shouldn’t work like this, stop, STOP!

Something grabbed his arms and he just whined again. He didn’t want the other to see him like this. He shouldn’t be here, it could be dangerous, HE could be dangerous!

“Comic.”

He felt his skull expanding forward and he just shook his head, his whimpering getting louder as the pain continued and spread all over his body now. Why can’t this stop?! Why does this have to happen?!

“Sans. Look at me.”

“Please… G-go away…” It was harder to talk, harder to think with every passing second, his thoughts a jumbled mess and why wasn’t Razz leaving?!

“I am not going to abandon you here like this, do not act like a cretin.”

His arms were let go, but a second later he was forced to look up by a hand cupping his chin and lifting it. Two red eyelights bore into his own flaring blue ones and his breathing picked up, his growing tail curling around Razz’s hand. The other’s expression was resolute but held a certain tenderness.

“You can be as much of a hypocrite right now as you want, but I am not going away.”

He trembled. letting out a sob before finally giving up and grabbing his lover, burying his face in the other’s chest, as his body was slowly deforming.


	5. Coughing Up Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Undertale Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, SpicyHoneyBlossom, Lethal Illness

As soon as Rus woke up, he knew it was coming. He already felt sluggish, despite him being usually energetic in the morning. But no matter how much he wanted to go back to sleep, he knew he wouldn’t. He already stained the bed sheets enough times. So he pried his lovers’ limbs off his body, untangling himself, knowing that Edge probably woke up from his movements, and got out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

After he closed the door behind him, he stopped holding back and the nauseating bitter taste hit his mouth. He went to the sink as he started coughing, the taste intensifying until sickly grey fluid came out of his mouth, mixed with dust. He leant forward, letting it fall into the basin, some droplets dripping down on his chin onto his shirt. He spat out the leftover excess magic after his coughing started to settle down. He wiped it off his chin, glaring at his phalanges and the now dirty sink, feeling even more tired. He turned on the faucet, putting his hand under the cold water.

There were two knocks on the door, then silence. Rus sighed, turning the water off. He walked to it, as another two knocks were heard and opened it, coming face to face with a sleepy Stretch.

“You know you suppose to ask ‘Who’s there?’ right?”

“We agreed there is no pun foolery in the morning!” Rus forced energy into his voice, but it still sounded hoarse. He saw how the other was glancing behind him.

“How bad is it?” Stretch asked, his expression softening.

“Do not worry, I will clean it up! It is not as bad as last time actually and I-“

“Rus.”

“-Managed to reach the sink too! Although I don’t kn-“

“Rus.”

Rus stopped when his eyelights met the other’s. No pity, just caring and love. He saw the worry trying to be hidden behind those feelings. After some seconds, Stretch slowly reached out, hugging him. Rus relaxed into his hold, wanting nothing but to rest at the moment. He smiled bitterly. Stretch must be proud he is rubbing off on him. But he just felt so… Tired.

“Come on, Creampuff. Let’s get you back to bed. Edgelord is almost done making a tea for you.”

“Why do you always call me that in the morning?”

They both turned their heads to see Edge standing at the top of the stairs with a cup, holding three pills in his other hand.

“Shush, you love it.” Stretch answered, letting go of Rus, who silently took the pills, gulping them down in one go before taking the cup too and sipping the tea from it. He listened to the other two’s bickering with a smile as they led him back in their shared room. They got him. He was allowed to be tired. He was allowed to depend on them. It was okay, even if he wasn’t.


	6. Broken Ribs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Undertale Sans, Underswap Sans, Classicberry/Lazyberry, Monsters are on the Surface, Racism against Monsters, Violence and Threats of Violence

He heard a loud crack as the boot connected to his ribs, sending him backwards. He hit the ground hard, his eyelights going out and the air stuck in his throat. His back hurt from sliding on the asphalt and his legs weren’t better either. He tried to move, but only managed to support himself on his elbows, hissing.

“Blue! No! Let me-mph!”

“Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit!”

“Ew, look how it’s fighting, like a little kid!”

The two girls laughed as they walked towards Blue. He summoned his eyelights to try and see better, to know what was happening and help Comic, but another boot stomped on his sternum, forcing him back down onto the ground and he yelped. The heel was digging into his bone, creaking under it, and his HP went down even more, already being low from the kick.

“And the guys didn’t want to get close to these?”

“These things are skeletons! And we’re the-”

“Shit! He fucking bit me!” Shouted the guy who was still holding up Comic, covering his mouth. Blue looked at them, stilling when he saw Comic’s left eye flare up, blue and yellow flickering in it. They couldn’t use magic, they both knew that. It was night, there were no witnesses, if they attacked back, no one and nothing would prove they did it on self-defence. These humans would lie their way through until they sent them to jail and more people wouldn’t trust in monsters. They couldn’t do anything and it hurt, it was devastating, but anything else would be more dangerous.

Blue tried to lock eyes with Comic but the girl pushed down harder and he shouted, tears prickling his eyesockets as he felt another rib giving out with a crack. His vision turned back for some seconds, the burning spreading through his bones.

“What’s going on?”

The three humans turned to the right where the noise was coming from and the man came closer to the two girls, Comic still in his arms. Blue tried to look but every movement seemed hard to do, his vision getting blurry.

“Hey Brian! James! We’re getting rid of some trash, wanna join?” The man laughed, which became a groan as Comic kicked his thigh, writhing his body to free himself. “You little fu-”

“Put him down.” Another voice said. Blue now saw the shapes of the newcomers. They were big and bulky, towering over all of the others easily as they walked in front of them.

“Are you serious now?? These things are disgusting!” one of the girls kicked Blue. He coughed, whimpering and trying to breathe as tears started flowing down on his face.

“ **Stop it.** ” The bulky man who first spoke, Brian, stepped closer to them grabbed the two women’s arm, pulling them away. The other one, James, looked at the man.

“I’m not saying it again, bud.”

The man paled, dropping the skeleton and backing away, but his expression was shortly changed to furious, trying to hide his fear.

“You gonna regret this you assholes! Dan gonna know about this!” One of the women shouted as they were let go and both joined the man.

“See you in court then.”

There was tense silence, before Blue saw the three humans turn around and quickly walk away. He took a long breath, trying to calm himself down as he felt the pain intensify.

“Blue! Blue, are you- is there- Where are you hurt?” Comic rambled, trying to ask the right question as he ran to him, going down on his knees as he got next to him, doing a CHECK. He hissed. Must be pretty low then. Blue tried to move but he groaned, giving up when his ribs throbbed painfully, feeling something trickle out of his clothes.

“I think one of his bones are broken, he can’t really move.”

“We should call up a doctor for you two, like, right now.”

“Two of my ribs… They are cracked.” Blue said, before Comic could respond to the humans and then he turned to his lover. “We need to call my Undyne… She can-ugh!” He groaned, clenching his teeth as the burning got worse, trying not to move. Everything seemed harder to do with each moment, a kind of dizziness intensifying and his vision slightly blurring. He felt bony hands touch his cheekbones and he blinked a few times to see Comic’s face clearly, who was now leaning over him, wary written on his face.

“We can call the police while you call your friend here.”

It was hard to recognise for Blue which of the humans said this to them, his mind starting to get sluggish, but he did see the hesitation on Comic’s face. They knew it would be better if they teleported to Undyne, but they couldn’t do that, not in front of humans. But it seemed like these guys genuinely wanted to help, that they didn’t want to let this slide. They actually wanted to fight for them, for their justice. And after all that has happened… It was comforting, knowing they had other chances than ran away and hide the truth so they wouldn’t be wrongly accused.

So Comic nodded towards the humans, already taking his phone out as Blue sighed, fighting against the upcoming tiredness.


	7. Gunshot Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Undertale Sans, Swapfell Sans, Rottenjoke, Betrayal, Several Wounds

The quiet noise of a pop echoed through the walls under the bridge as two skeletons appeared. They parted, letting go of the other as one of them was looking out, watching for any passersby.

“We don’t have much time.” Razz said, listening to any sirens. “As soon as the cops get close, we need to get to Toriel. For now, call Asgore and warn hi-“

The sound of a gun firing stopped him, half turned back to the other. There was a moment of silence where his eyelights found the gun Comic held towards him, before the sharp pain hit him, putting his hand to the right side of his ribcage, his marrow already seeping through his clothes. As fast as he could, Razz lurched forward with a growl but Comic was faster: he fired the gun again, the bullets hitting Razz’s femur and he fell to the ground with a cry.

“You fucking bastard! You traitorous asshole! I fucking trusted you! We all fucking did and you just-“

“Stop casting a kitten, will ya?”

“Fucking finish me off then, you rag-a-muffin!”

“Bloody hell, did Muffet teach you that one?” Comic sighed, stepping closer to him. There was something in his tone and expression but Razz didn’t care, couldn’t bring himself to read into it, because Comic didn’t deserve it, he just turned on him! He trusted him! He let his guard down for him and he… and he became attached… Too much. Because he thought it was safe.

“I’m not going to kill you.” Comic said after a tense silence. “I’m just taking every chance.”

The others looked down at the gun and Razz’s eyelights followed his gaze, the pinpricks widening as realisation hit him: it was Gaster’s, the slight skull shape visible in the dim light. And he was sure the bullets were his too.

Razz tried to sit up, but he fell back down with a hiss when he moved his leg. He supported himself on his left side, bones slowly paling and his own marrow gathering around his body.

“Was this worth losing everything again?” his voice was filled with hatred and too much hurt of his liking but the blow hit: Comic flinched, but didn’t say anything to that. So Razz did what he swore he would if there was no better choice: he pulled out his pocket knife and moved it towards his Soul.

The reaction was bigger this time: Comic jumped forward, grabbing his arm and twisting it away from him, the knife falling to the ground and then immediately kicked away. There was shock and fear written on his face as Razz writhed around, pain stabbing him with every new second, but he didn’t care.

“I’m not gonna be a fucking evidence to your revenge!”

“Razz-!”

“ **I’m not letting the pigs get to my family!** ” Razz screamed in the other’s face, trashing even harder when he heard the sound of sirens going off in the distance and slowly getting closer.

“I never said I would let you be caught for long! For fuck sake, stop being a hypocrite, we both know you would do the same for your brother!”

Razz stilled as the other’s words got to him. He slowly looked up at Comic, his eyelights fierce but cold at the same time.

“I’m not you. I wouldn’t betray someone I care about.”

Comic let him go and stepped back like he was punched, guilt and shame written on his face. He looked away with a hollow smile, listening to the sirens and the now accompanying shouts.

“Yeah… You are not. But I still made a promise to you I don’t tend to break.” He looked back at him, putting the gun back in his pocket. “See ya soon.”

Razz only let his first tears appear when Comic teleported away.


	8. Passing Out from Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, SpicyHoney, Several Injuries, Tending said Injuries

“Can you stop moving for a damn second?”

“You are doing it wrong!”

“No, I’m doing it carefully. Now, can you shut up and stay still?” Stretch sighed, annoyance clear in his voice as he picked up the ointment again after he finished the right side of Edge’s ribcage. “Even my bro can stay put longer than you.”

Edge didn’t doubt that, the pipsqueak knew when to use his patience. That’s why he came here, to get help from him about his injuries while Red was in the Capital, currently judging the Monsters Edge fought with and caught. But when he arrived, he got Stretch instead, who was lazily wasting his time on their couch as usual. Edge expected the other to not help him other than handing him their med kit (improvement from their first few meetings, Edge still remembers those snarky comments as the Ashtray held the kit in the air with his magic. It took a while for that dislike to disappear towards each other from both sides.) but he was surprised: as soon as Stretch noticed something was wrong, he got up and wanted to help, which Edge refused, that turning into a little argument. That is, until Edge mentioned he came here because of Blue and Stretch told him he taught his own brother how to handle the medical supplies. After then, Stretch almost ordered him to take off his armour so he could tend him, while Edge was processing what he just said.

Now, he was sitting on the couch half naked after making a decision he never thought he would, and watched as Stretch dabbed the ointment onto a piece of clothing, putting it on his cracked and almost fully broken off ribs that were already cleaned up beforehand. It stung, but it wasn’t as bad as the salves in his universe, the healing magic slowly and gently seeping into his bones, rather than rapidly. It was nice, although it didn’t take the pain away which was getting stronger as his magic weakened from the long usage.

“Where did you learn how to do this?”

Stretch didn’t look up, focusing on rolling out a new set of bandages as he answered. “You have to pick up some stuff when your brother is training with the Captain of the Royal Guard and that lizard doesn’t hold back on him. Especially when he gets the bad family trade of ‘proving you’re strong enough’ Looks like that’s a universal thing too.” There was a bitter tone in his voice and Edge just lifted his browbone, daring him to bring this back into an argument about how he got injured like this. Stretch didn’t say anything, just continued his work.

Edge focused on the healing magic. It was getting harder not to react to the other’s touch, the pain making it more and more difficult to focus on his surroundings. It was already exhausting pretending and then coming here, doing the same thing to an extent. He felt his control over his own body slipping.

“Fuck…” he muttered, his vision slightly getting blurry.

“Edge? What’s wrong?” Stretch leant closer to him, concern written on his face as he inspected him. His eyelights slightly widened. “You’ve been using your magic… For fuck sake Edgelord!”

“Would you rather have me flinch and move away with a hiss every time you touch me?” Edge replied, his own voice seeming weaker as his body swayed. Stretch grabbed his shoulder, keeping him upright.

“Yes! Instead of numbing your pain! You don’t have magic to spare you dumbass, you could’ve even laid down!”

Edge wanted to answer, but it was hard to think coherently, the words mashing together in his mind. Black spots appeared in his vision before everything started to faint and Edge heard his name being said as everything turned black.


	9. Bleeding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Swapfell Universe, Mentions of a fight, Poison, Implied Punishment

Undyne quickly opened the door as the knocking started, looking away from her camera footage that displayed the area where the fighting took place. She usually would have teased the skeleton brothers for the display that unfolded in front of her eyes, Papyrus stepping in while carrying his brother, but this wasn’t the time for that. She saw something was wrong and while she disliked when a monster asked for a sudden maintenance, it was Alphys who sent them here.

“I said put me down!” Sans demanded, his voice harsh but weaker than normally was. Dust stuck to his bones and marrow was dripping out of his armour as he moved in Papyrus’s arms, hissing a bit. “Papyrus, for fuck sake, I can walk!”

“Capt’n’s order, M’lord.” even as his tone was playful, Papyrus’s face was serious. He turned to Undyne as they approached one of the tables. “They had something on their weapons. None of the wounds are closing.”

“T-the others?”

“Minor injuries. They were mostly aiming at Sans and Alphys.”

Sans glared daggers at his brother as he was put down onto the metallic surface but stayed still when Undyne inspected him and took a sample from the blue-ish liquid that was around one of the bigger cuts. It was apparent he was trying not to hunch forward but Undyne said nothing, just rolled her eyes and took the sample back to her equipment. She saw what happened. Leave it to this idiot to hide something was wrong, only to visibly start swaying when they tied up one-two attackers who survived. Not that Alphys was different in this case, but she had more common sense when it came to health.

The minutes slowly ticked by, the air getting tenser, broken by the brothers’ whispering. Undyne was getting more and more lost as she analysed the poison, getting less information than they needed. She turned back to the two monsters, noticing than in these short minutes, Sans was already significantly paler, a little pool of marrow gathering under him.

“I d-don’t know what this is. I found some g-grey crystal powder in it, b-but I d-don’t know the other ingredients.”

The two skeletons glanced at each other, Sans gritting his teeth before he sighed, his expression closing off.

“The queen it is, then.”

He jumped off the table and Undyne almost lifted her hand up to help, when she saw how close he was to falling, wavering on his feet. But they had to do it like this, she couldn’t give them anything. The queen more than disliked when her Royal Guards showed weakness. It was bad enough to ask her to ‘aid’ even if almost as many knew about her knowledge with potions as many people also knew her interest towards Sans. That’s exactly why they came here first.

“Let’s go, Papyrus.”

“Sans-“

“Thank you for your help, Undyne.”

She didn’t try to talk again after she was cut off. The signal was clear. She could only watch Papyrus’s expression quickly changing into disinterest, both of them fully slipping into their roles. They looked back at her, nodding, before both of them disappeared a second later.


	10. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Undertale Sans, Underswap Papyrus, HoneyKetchup, This is actually Fluff

Stretch slowly opened his eyes, blinking through the sleepy and sick haze. The cushions under him started to feel uncomfortable and It felt too hot to have the blanket draped over him, which meant that they must have been sleeping for a good 2 hours at least. But he didn’t have any ill-created nightmares this time, thanks to the body that he could spoon with.

Speaking of which…

He turned his head slightly, looking at the skeleton who was trapped between him and the back of the couch, and who had his skull burried in Stretch’s hoodie. Honestly, Comic could deny all he wanted, but Stretch knew the other could be cute as fuck sometimes. Too bad that right now even this closeness made him feel like he would catch on fire at any minute, otherwise he would stay here longer.

Stretch groaned, forcing himself to sit up a bit, supporting himself with his elbows. His head was filled with metaphorical cottons and no matter that skeletons didn’t have a literal nose, Monster biology made It happen that it constantly felt like snot was blocking up that hole. He really hated Human illnesses, but that’s what he signed up for with his low HP. That didn’t mean he was going to tell himself “I told you so.” when he was close to a sneezing fit. So yeah, he was going to get up and get some tissues before the house echoed through his sick serenade.

That was, until Stretch heard sneezing next to him. He turned back to Comic, who now had his eyes open, a surprised expression on his face, being awakened by his own sneeze. Then he had another one.

Stretch snorted in disbelief, then laughed, his voice hoarse as he leant over Comic. “You’re an idiot.”

“Nope. Tactical. Knew I was sick before the nap with you. Felt it in my bones.”

“So the sleeping was just a little boneus?”

What Stretch got as an answer, was a sneeze into his face. There was a moment of silence, then he leant back, wiping his face off with the sleeve of his hoodie. He then glanced at Comic.

“I’m calling Papyrus.”

“Good idea.”


	11. Dehydration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Warnings for this chapter: Swapfell Universe, Implied Punishment, Implied Self-Starvation

The third knocking echoed through the walls of their home as Papyrus stood in front of the study room. The lack of answer was concerning enough, not getting any physical response, let it be something being thrown against the door or a chair moving was almost downright worrying.

He expected this, of course. The last week hasn’t been easy on the Royal Guard, let alone on the Captain and the Lieutenant. The queen’s rage reached the whole Underground when it came to finding Monsters harming children, and her punishment went even further. It was their bad luck that those Monsters happened to commit that crime in Snowdin. It was easy to blame being ‘neglect’ on anyone who was on charge.

Papyrus clenched his teeth as he grabbed the doorknob. He hated when he had to be the Judge of his brother. And he hated how much the queen knew Sans’s view and mindset regarding his ‘work’. Still not enough to see the obvious activity behind her back, but it Toriel was known for manipulating based on the smallest information. So yeah, leave it to the workaholic to finish checking on 300 reports from the Guard in the last four days that had to be turned in by the day after tomorrow, starting right after his physical punishment. Toriel knew Sans won’t stop until the task was done. His brother was, unfortunately sometimes, a freak when it came to finishing a task in limited time.

He opened the door, his eyelights immediately finding the body leaning over the desk, staked with paper. His brother stilled for a second, before his pen resumed moving on the paper currently in front of him. Papyrus just sighed, not bothering to greet him as he walked next to him.

“Sans.”

There was no answer, just the pen scraping against the paper. The hand that was holding it was slightly juddering, only noticeable for the ones who were looking for it. Papyrus sighed again before he grabbed Sans’s hand, twisting it with a swift movement until the fingers let go of the pen. Sans hissed, clutching the hand with his own free one, some of the sharp fingers almost sinking into the other’s bones. Papyrus just quickly opened his inventory and pulled out a bottle of echo flower tea he had for a backup, lifting it up. It was inches away from Sans’s face, who just glared at it. He turned to his brother fully, sending that glare to his direction, until his eyes wandered down, stopping at his neck.

Every second seemed longer to pass, before Sans’s gaze left Papyrus’s collar, letting go of his arm, and grabbing the bottle instead. Papyrus stepped back, releasing his hand, waiting his brother to drink the whole bottle with large gulps.

It wasn’t enough to bring Sans’s voice back, he knew that, but Papyrus saw how the other’s eyelights slightly brightened. That was a good start. Better than finding passed out on the floor later tonight. Now he just had to convince him to take a break from all this.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
